simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marge Simpson
Marjorie Jaqueline "Marge" Simpson (geb. Bouvier) ist Hausfrau und Vollzeitmutter in der Simpsons-Familie. Sie und ihr Ehemann Homer haben drei Kinder: Bart, Lisa und Maggie. Marge ist die moralische Kraft in ihrer Familie und bietet oft eine fundamentale Stimme in der Mitte ihrer Familie, indem sie versucht, Ordnung im Haushalt der Simpsons beizubehalten. Abgesehen von ihren Aufgaben zu Hause, hatte Marge im Laufe ihres Lebens immer wieder andere Jobs, von einer Polizeibeamtin bis hin zur Anti-Gewalt-Aktivistin. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte Marge Simpson im Kurzfilm Gute Nacht. Alles über Marge Frühes Leben Marge Bouvier sagte einst, sie hätte am gleichen Tag wie Randy Quaid (1. Oktober) Geburtstag, in einer anderen Episode erklärte sie, sie hätte mit Meg Ryan (19. November) Geburtstag, which is contradictory. In einer weiteren Episode stellte sie fest, dass ihr Geburtsstein der Smaragd sein würde, wenn sie drei Monate später geboren worden wäre, was darauf hinweist, dass sie im Februar geboren wurde. In einer weiteren Episode behauptete sie, dass Mai ihr Geburtsmonat sei. Marges Geburtstag steht in einem Kalender am 19. März. Das Geburtsjahr ist ebenso unklar. Sie ist die jüngste Tochter der Familie Bouvier. Marge wurde von ihren Eltern Jacqueline Bouvier und Clancy Bouvier aufgezogen. Ihre Schwestern ist das ältere, freudlose Zwillingspärchen Patty und Selma,, die beide Homer stimmlich missbilligen. Schulzeit Marge besuchte die Springfield Grundschule und in ihrem Abschlussjahr traf sie auf Homer Simpson. Anfangs war sie im Umgang mit Homer vorsichtig, traf sich aber mit ihm, um zu lernen, nur um herauszufinden, dass Homer das nur tat, damit sie mit ihm zum Abschlussball geht. Doch sie ging mit Artie Ziff dorthin. Sie bedauert diese Entscheidung, weil er danach mit ihr schlafen wollte. Artie bringt sie nach Hause, doch später holt sie Homer, der alleine nach Hause geht- Marge erzählt ihm, wie sehr sie es bereut hat, mit Artie anstatt zu ihm zu gehen, was Homer dazu veranlasst, das Band ihres Kleides zu reparieren. Marge wohnte bis zu ihrem Abschluss bei ihren Eltern Hochzeit Nachdem die beiden begannen, sich häufiger zu treffen, entdeckte Marge, dass sie mit Homer schwanger ist. Die beiden heirateten in einer kleinen Hochzeitskapelle. Bart wurde bald darauf geboren und Homers Vater Abe kaufte ihr Haus für sie. Eheleben Marge ist die Mutter der Simpson-Familie, die die meiste Zeit bei der Hausarbeit verbringt und sich um Maggie kümmert, Lisa unterstützt und sich opfert, Bart zu disziplinieren oder ihn vor Homer zu schützen. Marge ist das einzige Mitglied der Familie, das dem Besuch der Kirche fördert. Sie scheint auch eine signifikante athletische Fähigkeit zu haben. Sie spricht fließend französisch. Ihre Ehe mit Homer ist auch sehr stark. Sie verweigerten einst die Teilnahme an einer Schlüsselparty, sobald sie erkannten, was eine Schlüsselparty überhaupt ist. Wilde Eskapaden Trotz dieser Tendenzen hat Marge einen Anteil an wilden Eskapaden im Verlauf der Serie gehabt. Sie war einst Polizeibeamtin in Springfield, bekam Therapie gegen Flugangst, war Immobilienmaklerin, verkaufte Brezeln, war Malerin, wurde für Ladendiebstahl eingesperrt, wurde Glücksspielsüchtig, zeigte alkoholische Tendenzen, betrog bei einem Kochwettbewerb und entwickelten Amnesie. Obwohl sie nicht ein Kettenraucherin ist wie ihre ältesten Schwestern Patty und Selma, hat Marge zweimal mit dem Rauchen angefangen. Einer dieser Zeiten war jedoch ein Versuch, den Geruch des jährlichen Chili Cook-Offs zu ertränken, um ihn so lange wie möglich vor Homer zu verstecken. Persönlichkeit Marge ist das Gegenteil ihres oft rücksichtslosen und impulsiven Ehemanns. Sie hat eine hohe Moral. Sie mag keine Risikos und versucht, jede Art von Risiko zu vermeiden. In einer Episode wird offenbart, dass, wenn Marge von der Stadt entfernt werden sollte (sie war im Gefängnis), die gesamte Stadt Springfield zusammenbrechen würde. Obwohl ihre Art häufig nicht geschätzt wird, wird sie von jedem benötigt, um Stabilität zu erhalten. Marge beherrscht Klavier, Cello und Trompete, dazu kann sie hoch singen. Sie war als kleines Kind wie Lisa vermutlich leicht depressiv. Immer wenn sie traurig ist, lässt sie sich ein heißes Bad ein. Sie ist allergisch gegen Shrimps und sämtliche Meeresfrüchte. Sie trägt ein Licht im Herzen, dass alle anderen besser aussehen lässt und ist leicht kurzsichtig. Ihre Augenfarbe ist braungrün. Außerdem ist sie Linkshänderin, was sie sich aber nicht anmerken lässt, weil sie nicht als Außenseiterin gelten will. Aussehen Marge trägt normalerweise ein trägerloses grünes Kleid, rote Schuhe und eine rote Perlenhalskette. Die Perlenkette ist ein Familienerbstück, es wird aber gezeigt, dass sie eine große Schublade mit dieser Art Ketten besitzt. Ihre Tochter Lisa trägt auch eine Perlenkette, allerdings mit weißen Perlen. Frisur Als Teenager hatte Marge taillenlange Haare, die sie immer offen trug. Für den Abschlussball bekam sie aber die Idee, es als Bienenstock zu tragen, was zu ihrem Markenzeichen wurde. Dies wird manchmal durch Rückblenden widerlegt, die Marge als Kind mit ihren hochgewachsenen Haaren darstellen. Ihr Haar ist dick genug, um Gegenstände wie die Familienersparnisse darin zu behalten. Von Homer wurde Homer enthüllt, dass Marge ihre Haare mit dem blauen Farbstoff #56 färbt und sagt: "Sie ist seit ihrem siebzehnten Maultier-Grau geworden." Marge selbst hat darauf hingewiesen, dass Blau nicht ihre natürliche Farbe ist und erzählt dies einmal privat während einer Reality-TV-Show. Obwohl sie offensichtlich nicht will, dass jemand dies wissen soll, versucht sie sofort, das Band zu stehlen. Politische Einstellung Politisch orientiert sich Marge im Allgemeinen an der Demokratischen Partei. Sie erwähnt, dass sie für Jimmy Carter stimmte und die Kandidatur der Gouverneurin ihres Bundesstaates, Mary Bailey, unterstützte. Außerdem behauptet sie, äußerst depressiv gewesen zu sein, als Lyndon B. Johnson starb. Sie scheint jedoch ein konservativer Demokrat zu sein, anders als die linksliberale Lisa. Talente Marge ist eine sehr talentierte Malerin. Als Teenager malte sie eine beachtliche Anzahl an Portraits des Musikers Ringo Starr. Sie schrieb ihm auch einen Brief, erhielt aber erst 25 Jahre später eine Antwort. Nachdem Homer ihre alten Gemälde entdeckt hatte, ermutigte Lisa ihre Mutter, an einem Kunstwettbewerb teilzunehmen. Indem sie ihr Porträt eines betrunkenen Homers, der auf der Couch schlief einschickte, gewann sie einen lokalen Kunstwettbewerb. Daraufhin wurde sie von Mr. Burns angeheuert, ein Porträt von ihm zu malen. Nach vielen Versuchen hätte sie fast aufgegeben, doch die verspätete Antwort von Ringo Starr (mit der Feststellung, dass sie Talent hatte) inspiriert sie, fortzufahren. Das daraus resultierende Porträt gewann sogar das Lob von Mr. Burns. Das Portrait und wurde im Springfield Kunstmuseum platziert. In der Tat zeigt sie künstlerische Fähigkeiten in anderen Bereichen, wie die Möglichkeit, lebensgroße Skulpturen von ihren Mitmenschen aus Eisstielen zu gestalten. Marge ist auch eine sehr talentierte Köchin. Sie kaufte einmal ein Brezelgeschäft, das mit Hilfe der Mafia blühte. Sie ist verschiedenen Kochherausforderungen eingegangen, obwohl Umstände wie rachsüchtige Konkurrenten und überhitzte Öfen veranlassten, dass sie aufgab. Dennoch gab sie einmal zu, dass sie, um Homer's Essen mit Sägemehl auffüllt. Generell gilt sie aber als eine sehr gute Köchin, trotz der ungewöhnlichen Tatsache, dass sie weniger als acht Gewürzen kennt und scheinbar sehr schlechte Eisbecher baut. Besonders bekannt ist sit für ihre Schweinekoteletts, Homer's Lieblingsgericht. Sie arbeitete einmal in "Au Naturel", einer erotischen Bäckerei in Springfield. Beziehungen Homer Simpson Marge scheint Homer sehr zu lieben, obwohl ihre Beziehung durch unzählige Anstrengungen und Tests während der ganzen Serie durch Homer's versehentliche Ehe mit Amber und Marges Flirt mit Jacques Brunswick auf die Probe gestellt wird. Homer und Marge sind schon mehrfach geschieden und wieder verheiratet. Bart Simpson Marge sagt, dass Bart Aufmerksamkeit sucht und ist der Unruhestifter des Hauses sei. Sie ist oft von Bart enttäuscht, liebt ihn aber immer noch. Stattdessen akzeptiert sie mit schwere, Herzen das schlechte Benehmen von Bart. M Lisa Simpson Lisa und Marge scheinen in der Regel eine gute Beziehung zu haben. Marge gibt oft Lisa Ratschläge über eine Vielzahl von Dingen. Die beiden tun sich oft zusammen, besonders wenn Homer wieder Unfug treibt. Trotz ihrer engen Beziehung versteht Marge wie Homer Lisa nicht, wenn sie ihren Standpunkt in einer intellektuelleren Weise erklärt. Maggie Simpson Marge hatte gesagt, dass Maggie und sie eine Bindung teilen. Marge nimmt sie meistens mit zum Einkaufen und geben sich einander Blicke, wenn Homer, Bart und Lisa mit ihren Mätzchen kommen. Morris Szyslak Es wird oft darauf hingewiesen, dass Moe sich in Marge verliebt hat, etwa wenn Moe Homer und Marges Hochzeitsalbum hatte und er seinen Kopf auf den von Homer malte. Obwohl sie ihn gut behandelt, ist es offensichtlich, dass Marge seine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Zukunft In der Zukunft verlässt Marge Homer nachdem Homer alle Habseligkeiten der Familie unter Wasser gesetzt hat. Sie trifft sich danach oft mit Krusty dem Clown. Doch nachdem Homer versucht, die Liebe seiner Frau wieder zu gewinnen, vereinen sich die beiden wieder. Steckbrief Im Laufe der Serie ändert sich Marges Alter. Anfangs ist sie 34 Jahre alt und hat Schuhgröße 46. Der schöne Jacques Marge hat eine Vorliebe für Long Island Ice Tea, Snoopy von den Peanuts, Kartoffeln Guillienne, Pfirsichauflauf und Lenny Leonard. Ihr Lieblingsgericht sind Butternudeln Als Marge Lisa bei Zahnfleischbluter Murphy abholt, gibt sie zu, Angst vor Sonnenbrillen zu haben.Lisa bläst Trübsal Außerdem mag sie Blondinenwitze und Beutelratten nicht. Sie kann Sarah Wiggum nicht leiden. 'Jobs' Marge hat einige Jobs, die meistens nur für eine kurze Dauer waren. Diese Jobs waren: *Theaterschauspielerin *Arbeitete einst für die Regierung von Jimmy Carter *Hilfslehrerin in der Grundschule von Springfield *Polizistin *Brezelbäckerin und -verkäuferin *Telefonseelsorgerin *Immobilienmaklerin *Freiwillige Helferin im Waterville Staatsgefängnis *Model *Bodybuilderin *Zimmermann *Sie machte aus Eisstielen Skulpturen *Auftragskillerin *Bäckerin in der erotischen Bäckerei von Patrick Farrelly *Freiwillige "Späherin" *Geschäftsführerin einer Mother Hubbard's Sandwich-Filiale Hinter den Lachern Marge wird in der Originalversion von Julie Kavner gesprochen, die durch die Fernsehserie "Rhoda" in den USA bekannt wurde. "Rhoda" startete im Jahr 1974, in diesem Jahr trafen sich Marge und Homer zum ersten Mal. In der deutschen Fassung lieh Schauspielerin Elisabeth Volkmann Marge bis zur Mitte der 17. Staffel ihre Stimme. Nachdem Volkmann 2006 starb, übernahm Schauspielerin Anke Engelke die Rolle. Einzelnachweise en:Marge Simpson es:Marge Simpson fi:Marge Simpson fr:Marge Simpson it:Marge Simpson ja:マージ・シンプソン no:Marge Simpson lt:Mardžė Simpson pl:Marge Simpson pt:Marge Simpson ru:Мардж Симпсон sv:Marge Simpson zh:玛琦·辛普森 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Einwohner von Springfield Kategorie:Familie Simpson Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Familie Bouvier Kategorie:Geschwister